Genus Secretorum
by xCelesteBigaignon
Summary: Nineteen years ago the world lost a terrible threat. Nineteen years ago Hadrian James Potter met the love of his life. Sixteen years ago someone made him pay for that love. Now these worlds collide with a deadly force, and the only question that is asked is: What's the worst that can happen? HP/OC SLASH and Bashing.
**Nineteen years ago the world lost a terrible threat. Nineteen years ago Hadrian James Potter met the love of his life. Sixteen years ago someone made him pay for that love. Now these worlds collide with a deadly force, and the only question that is asked is: What's the worst that can happen? HP/OC SLASH and Bashing.**

 **Hello all and welcome to one of my new stories, one I had a lot of fun with typing out. And it is rather large as well. Now I am warning you from the start that this story won't focus solely on Harry most of the time. There will be a lot of children thrown into the mix, as it is the 'Nineteen Years' later spin. This is also a largely incestuous story, as these boys didn't know they were related before their feelings started.**

 **This will probably receive a lot of flames and disgust, which is fine. But don't say I didn't warn anyone. It is in the first paragraph of my Author's note and I'll try and remember it in every warning of the story. I do hope you all enjoy this!**

 **Warnings for this chapter: Mentions of rape and abortion. Mentions of Slut!Ginny and Hermione. Psychological child abuse as well. And the begin mentioning of incest.**

 **Everything but the Plot and OC's belong to the amazing J.K Rowling.**

xXx

 **Chapter One**

 **Nineteen Years Later**

'' _It has come to our attention that the complainant had been raped and a child had been produced through this union. It has also come to our attention that this matter has been swept under the rug by the defendant. While we do not condone such behavior it is unfortunate that nothing can be done about it as the defendant steadfastly refused to have the child aborted. We will allow this case to never be known however. The child will never know who his true father is, the complainant will receive no money from the defendant and if she were ever to reveal who the father was to any form of the media she will be sentenced to a life term in Azkaban Prison. It will never be public record and you may never share the parentage of this child, if you have told anyone they will be obliviated''_

'' _This isn't fair! He is claiming rape but he organized that meeting! He wanted to be with me, he said he would leave his little trophy wife and come live with me! He didn't know the slut was pregnant with his child, that's why he decided to stay with him!'' The complainant shrieked as she was dragged from the courtroom. She stared at the man she loved with a psychotic look in her eyes._

'' _Get her out of here, go see who she told and make sure that they don't repeat it to anyone! Why a woman would rape a man and then sue him for child support I don't know!''_

'' _Is she away from us for now?''_

'' _You know she will always keep trying''_

'' _Your little boys have grown so big! Oh and you are expecting again! That's wonderful, do you know if it will be a little boy or girl this time?''_

 _It was a question they received often, but it was something they rarely answered, seeing as there was a little messy raven haired boy not far from where they were standing. He looked at the little boys and he tried to move towards them, but his mother grabbed his arm harshly and dragged him away. The man moved forward but his husband pulled him back and sighed. The little boy looked back at them with tears in his beautiful ocean blue eyes._

'' _We agreed to stay out of their lives sweetheart, we can't do anything, even if we wanted to'' His husband said as he winced. The little boy had fallen and now his mother was screaming at him. ''We will write a letter though, making sure he is checked on''_

'' _Ravenclaw!''_

'' _Slytherin!''_

 _The little boy hummed as he started to knot the tie around his neck and making sure he looked as neat as possible. He was now in the House of the Snakes and he was going to make them proud. He had cousins in this house, and he wanted to prove to his family that he was nothing like his mother, he wanted to prove that he was not the bastard society thought him to be, instead that he was someone the family could be proud of and that they wanted him to be a part of their lives. He would prove everyone wrong!_

xXx

She rolled her eyes as she heard the giggles and laughter from inside the small mansion. How these people continued to be happy when her friend's life had been ruined and she got saddled with a child she didn't want. She was happy she had never married and had a child, she had a few close calls but then she would just slip into the Muggle world and get rid of the little nuisance. She didn't want to struggle through life like her friend, the only thing she still had going for her was her beauty and the ability to manipulate every single man around her. Except for the one man that she always wanted.

''Hell Miss'' A little boy shouted as a House Elf opened the door. She sneered at the little boy as he pulled the Elf's ears and then giggled, the creature smiled at the boy and then looked towards her again. It frowned when it noticed that she was ignoring the creature and was looking forward towards her Master. ''Miss you must announce yourself to Vera first!''

''Go call your Father little boy, I refuse to speak to your slave'' Hermione Jean Granger announced as she waved her hands in a shooing motion and continued to wait at the door. Even the House Elf looked scandalized at what she had just said and slammed the door in her face. She gasped in outrage and started to knock on the door once more, she couldn't believe the audacity of the little slave! She had given it the right to decide if it wanted to work or not and it rewarded her by slamming the door in her face! She growled as she pulled her wand out and started waving it furiously, but her hand stopped midspell when the door opened once more and her former friend stood at the door.

After the war many had expected Hadrian James Potter to settle down with his long term girlfriend Ginerva Zara Weasly and have dozens of little redhead children, when he instead adopted his little godson and start to travel the world the Wizarding Community had grown angry. They didn't care that the man had saved their lives, he was their Hero and they decided what happened to their Hero! Ginny had been sobbing for weeks when he had left and had severed all ties with her, it had been up to Hermione to pick up all the pieces and she hadn't appreciated it one bit. It wasn't long after that Hadrian returned from his self-imposed isolation with a new husband on his arm. Those who knew him weren't shocked, but it didn't stop the Daily Prophet from slandering him and his husband, even if the man was a beauty.

Phoenix Maylis LeBeau was a beauty to behold, and Hermione could understand why her friend had chosen him of all people, many had pointed out that the resemblance between Phoenix and Ginerva were staggering. Both had petite and beautiful features with a firecracker personality, vivacious auburn hair and nearly the same shade of eye color. Ginny's was a striking ocean blue but Phoenix's was a bold turquoise, like a beautiful polished stone.

Hadrian of course denied that he had bonded with his husband just to 'replace the hole that he had when he had left Miss Ginerva behind'. The two had been happily married for close to two years when they had been blessed with a pregnancy, at that stage the family had been out of the papers for a while but the pregnancy of their first son, Helios Ignotus, had been splashed as a pregnancy scandal. That had been Hadrian's last straw and he had sued the paper for slander and had moved away from his family home, due to the paper printing it and allowing Light supporters to attack it without inhibition.

He had moved into what was now known as 'Noir Château'. Where all of those of Dark families and were married into the Dark now resided, which had further fueled the community into questioning his loyalties and if he had indeed been compromised by the soul that had been residing in his mind. His child had been born happy and excited and Ginny had gone positively psychotic with rage after that, and she wasn't allowed to talk further as it had been sealed by the courts. Their middle child, Orion Conor had followed two years after but it had taken a while for little Sirius Lycus to be born, but he was no less loved by his Father's.

Ginny only had one child and she could barely stand to be around him as he reminded him too much of his Father and how he didn't want to have anything to do with the child that he had help bring into the world.

''Is there a reason you are here Miss Granger?'' Hadrian asked as he smiled cruelly at her. She sneered and was gestured to come inside, he waved his hand and the way to the living room appeared. She tried to follow after him but the first step she took away from the path gave her an electrical shock. She growled and followed the path once more. She was shocked when she found the reason why she was here waiting.

Helios Ignotus Potter had grown up to be a fine young man, and if she had been any younger she would have found such a fine specimen in her bed within a few minutes.

''Good morning Miss Granger, is there a reason you decided to speak with me today, a few hours before school is about to start?'' Helios asked as his family entered the room. Hermione sneered when Phoenix walked past her and he was ushered into a comfortable chair, it was obvious by the swell of his stomach why he was being taken care of.

''Yes Hermione, please do explain why you are here?'' Harry asked as he placed a cup of steaming tea before his husband and was rewarded with a kiss by his husband. ''As there is still an active restraining order against you in both the Muggle and Magical world'' He said as he stood behind his husband and their son came to stand beside him. He smiled at his former friend and then started massaging his husband's scalp.

''It has come to our attention that the boy that was chosen to become Head Boy was indeed cheating in exams as well as his essays, thank you for informing us Mister Potter'' She began, but was interrupted by a low hiss from the man who was now a prominent Lord.

''Do not come in my home as if we are friends Miss Granger, when you address my son you will call him Heir Lord Potter. It is his title and he has more than earned it'' Hadrian said as he clutched his son's shoulder and glared at the woman who had helped him so throughout Hogwarts. It was heart wrenching the day she chose Ginny's side over his. Claiming his love for his husband as unnatural and that he should have loved Ginny because they would be the next James and Lily Potter. She deserved to be loved by Harry as she had stuck by him for all the years to come and had nearly died a couple of times trying to remain with him, even though he knew that his then girlfriend had still been sleeping her way through Hogwarts when they had disappeared to look for Voldemort's Horcrux's.

''I apologize Heir Lord Potter, I thought my previous years as Lord Potter's friend allowed me to use a more familiar term'' Hermione said through gritted teeth. She didn't even want to be here, but seeing as making Markiel Head Boy had been her idea and he was found to be a serial cheat it was her job to inform the new Head Boy of his duties. Hogwarts didn't want this boy as Head Boy though, as he had been the best candidate.

Helios Ignotus Potter was by far one of the best students to have graced the Halls of Hogwarts since Thomas Marvolo Riddle himself. He had been one of the best students since he had started, as his father had allowed him to embrace and grow the genius that he had, and he had soared through the ranks of students until he was standing firmly at the top every single year without fail. He had also joined his Quidditch team in his second year as a Chaser and had become the Team Captain in his Fourth Year and he was seen as a natural leader in the House of Eagles. It was only natural when he became a prefect in his fifth year and he was sought after from almost every person in the younger years. Now that he was to become Head Boy the school board was scared that he would pursue a Minister of Magic within a few years. It also didn't help that Hadrian's godson, Theodore Romulus Black-Lupin was also Head Boy and Quidditch Captain. Orion Conor was also on a fast track to becoming exactly like his brother, but a recent blemish has started to appear on his record.

''I had told the Board this when both of us became Prefect, why is it that they are only acting now Miss Granger?'' Helios asked as he stepped forward. He looked down at his Papa and then at his little brother. Sirius was waving his hands and making new words float around the room, Hermione was glaring outright as she didn't believe children so young should be so powerful. ''Is it because my claims were ignored and you all finally investigated him when more parents came forward? Circe forbid if the son of the pariah Hadrian Potter was right?''

''Why you insolent little brat!'' Hermione hissed as she stepped forward, gasping as a mild stinging hex hit her in the side.

''Thank you for coming Miss Granger, we accept our son's Head Boy position but we would like you to leave right now'' Phoenix said as he stood up and waved his hand. She shrieked, causing Sirius to jump in fright and to start tearing up as he ran to hide behind his Father. She could do nothing as she vanished from the Manor, appearing outside the gates once more as the wards forcefully kicked her out. It seemed that they still had a very large problem on their hands.

The Potter's were never going to back down.

xXx

Hadrian James Potter stood before his family tapestry and smiled as he traced his family line. Lovingly caressing the name that was forever linked in gold to his. When he had defeated Voldemort and had given up a piece of his soul he had gotten used to he had grown weary with the Wizarding Community. They had all wanted something from him, something that he couldn't give. It had only grown worse when Ginerva Zara Weasly had convinced everyone that she was once more his girlfriend and over time that they were indeed engaged, he had broken it off with her and made a very public display about how he _had never loved her._ She had cried and the people had believed her side, as she was the innocent woman.

He was also in the middle of getting custody of his godson, unhappy with him living with a woman who was parading around as his grandmother even though she knew that the son was never biologically hers. He had been granted custody and had fled the country, going to France where those of Dark origin were always welcome. He had been walking down the street, little Teddy in his pram when he had bumped into the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Of course he had been with his brother but the only person he could see was his Phoenix and he was as beautiful as the mythological creature.

Phoenix Maylis LeBeau was from the prominent French Purebloods and his brother was the current Minister of Magic, their family beloved by the entire country and he couldn't stop looking into those stunning turquoise gems, even when Marcus had a stunning shade of midnight blue eyes. It was when Phoenix had picked up his little godson and the boy had gurgled happily that he knew he had to bond with the stunning creature before him. It hadn't taken much convincing, and even the LeBeau's had accepted him with open arms, and they had been bonded in a three short months. It was then that the European community had come back with a vicious bite, they had the belief that they could decide who he was allowed to bond with and they were very unhappy with his beloved. It didn't matter that Phoenix was a qualified Healer, specializing in Children's Care, it didn't matter that he was beautiful and kind. All they wanted was Ginny, as she was the nations sweetheart. They were already disappointed that his best friend Ronald Billius Weasly had broken it off with Hermione Jean Granger to start courting Ares Basil Lestrange.

The few people he still had in his corner stood by him and refused to leave his side, even moving with him when he had gone to the infamous Noir Châteaux and had moved into a residential Potter Manor, Ron had been the first to join him and his new husband. His first born son was everything they could hope for, and he had made sure the media had stayed out of his life, the first time a photo of him had appeared was when they had caught him at St. Mungo's recovering from Dragon Pox. It was when the incident had happened and he refused to think of himself as a _victim._ Phoenix had stayed by his side even when he had been forced into court to pay for compensation, he would have done so in a heartbeat, but that would have meant that he had to admit that he had an affair with the woman. And since he was happily married he had refused to do so, even more for the fact that Phoenix had been heavily pregnant at the time with their middle child, Orion Conor.

It had taken some time for them to fall pregnant again, something that had saddened both of them as they wanted a large family, Sirius Lycus had joined them seven years later and he was very much the baby of the family. He loved being the center of attention from both his Father's and brother's alike and wasn't too impressed that his Papa was pregnant once more. Even if he would get a new brother and sister. They were eagerly awaiting their little Lilithia Luna and Jameson Augustus. They were expected around the same time as Ron and Ares' twins as well.

He sighed as he followed the silver lines of his children and how it followed to underneath Ginerva Zara Weasly, it was of course red, showing that he had indeed been raped by the woman who had claimed to love him. Their son was the same age as his Orion Conor and he often wondered about him. He had petitioned the court to make frequent visits to see his son and it had paid off. The court had a monthly visit and she had been forced to care for her son, but that didn't stop her from trying to destroy her son academically as the Professors at Hogwarts encouraged her behavior and some even slept with her to get their reward. He was disgusted with what the school had become and couldn't wait for Percy to take over the Ministry so that they could change how everything in their society now worked, how Dumbledore had left it.

He sighed as arms wrapped around his waist and his husband nuzzled his neck, his swollen stomach pressing against his back. He laced their fingers together as he saw the pale golden thread meet down with their twins. He sighed as he watched another inky black line with no name next to his son. That was the fourth name next to his son, and it made him furious.

''I wish we could take him'' Hadrian whispered as he turned around and pulled his husband into his arms. Phoenix sighed and kissed his cheek smiling up at his husband. ''There must have been a time where she thought she could do better than this? She wanted to marry me and have children with me, why would she treat a child that way?''

''You never know what she would have been like as a wife love, you said that she was always attention seeking and that she sacrificed others to only better herself. She might have said she wanted your children, but how true could that statement have been? Maybe she just said that so that you would marry her. She could have had children but then she would have just discarded them like she is with Emrys, she was only pretending then. This is her true colors'' Phoenix said as he guided Hadrian to a sofa and pushed him into it, and seated himself on his husband's lap. He held him as he began to cry and not for the first time he felt righteous fury for the England Wizarding Community.

When he had arrived he had been so excited, he had been newly bonded and hardly listened to his brother's wary tales. He had expected the people to be excited that their Hero had married him, but instead he had been compared to a cheap knock off. He knew he was far superior to Ginerva Weasly, he had a degree, came from a wealthy family and he was by far more beautiful. It aggravated him that he was constantly compared to a woman he had only ever met in court, that he was even compared to her make his blood boil. The only reason she wasn't in Azkaban for rape, line theft and child abuse is because she was sleeping with the judges who could convict her. He had three beautiful children, a fourth and fifth on the way and his brother was the French Minister! He was held in high esteem in France, but for some reason he was just a gold digging whore.

He had become disillusioned with the world his husband had grown up in and hated that they continued to treat him, as if he still had to die for them. That he was now the new Lord Voldemort just because he had decided to live out his own life and had chosen his own husband. He dragged his nails over Harry's scalp and smiled as he began to purr in delight.

''How I wish these children were born so that I can make you pregnant again'' Harry whispered as he placed a hand over the swollen stomach and pulled his husband into a scorching kiss. ''If I had my way you would be pregnant all the time, there would be no waiting in between'' He breathed between kisses. They only jumped when a throat cleared and they turned to see their eldest standing in the doorway.

''It's time to go Father, we have everything ready'' Helios' said as he started at his blushing parents. Laughing when they only stammered and try to come up with excuses as to what they were doing. ''Just because I haven't been courting doesn't mean I don't know what snogging is Papa, I've caught you and Dad doing in multiple times'' He said smiling as Orion peeked through the door and wrinkled his nose at them. He had just started his own courtship before the school year had ended, and while there was still wide controversy against it and even his parents had their doubts he was happy. And that was all that mattered.

''I-Yes, let's go'' Harry said as he stood up and placed his husband down on his feet. The man smiled and moved to his son's, chuckled when he saw Sirius Lycus hiding behind his brother with his eyes shut and his hands over them. He was singing softly to himself. He peeked behind his hand and smiled cheekily at his Papa. ''Come on! Family outing!'' Harry shouted as he picked Sirius up and tickled him, causing him to squeal with laughter. Helios and Orion could only laugh, happy that they had a few minutes of peace before Hogwarts destroyed it again.

The world liked reminding his Father that they thought he owed them, even if it meant that they were hurting their sons. Which only angered his Father further. No one messed with a Potter, it was one of the unmentioned motto's.

No one.

XXx

There was a silent hum over the train station, everyone was waiting patiently for the Potter's to arrive. A man stood with his children and scoffed at the very idea of these mindless sheep that the world continued to create, the only thing that made him raise an eyebrow was when Ginerva Weasly appeared with her son and just dropped him off, she left him standing alone with only his trunk and little Fennec Fox. He sighed as the teen dragged his trunk behind him and tried to ignore the sneers and mocking jeers around him, he sighed as his girls winced at the cruel words coming from the other children's mouth. Their little boy was blinking; mouth agape at what he was hearing.

''Do me a favor sweetheart, and look out for him please? You are the same year and I worry about the stigma that follows him'' Draconis Lucius Malfoy-Weasly said as he brushed his daughter's black cloaks down from any white hairs that had clung to them from the family cat. Of course Bast was a rare white Bengal Tiger, so she was more than a cat. ''Does he have any friends?'' He asked as the boy disappeared inside the train and those ocean blue eyes teared up with every disgusting and degrading word that fell from his peers' mouths.

''No Papa, the students stay away from him. We've tried, but he says that he isn't worthy of us yet. That he has to better himself more'' Gwendolyn Elpis Weasly said as she smiled up her Papa. She had been one of their many cousins to corner the outcast, but she had been rebuffed and it had saddened her. She was friends with all her cousins, she didn't understand why he had to better himself, he was a Weasly!

''He only ever asked questions in class and when he needs something'' Genevieve Aster Weasly said as she pulled her trunk closer to her body and moved a bit closer to her bigger sister. Arte was too busy admiring all the animal on the Platform, he giggled when a kitty hissed at him. ''No Arte, don't go there!'' She hissed when she saw he was walking towards the small animal, he pouted and stood still.

''I am so tired of this constant spectacle'' Hadrian murmured from behind him, causing him to jump and spin around. ''Thank you for standing in front of this floo for us'' He said as Helios and Orion came out from behind him and came to stand behind his own children. The platform immediately started to break out in whispers when they saw Phoenix. The man huffed in outrage when Sirius hid behind him as people had started pointing. ''One would swear we have grown an extra head and sacrificed it to some Pagan god to revive Voldemort himself''

''That isn't funny Father'' Orion growled, causing his Father to wince and look at him apologetically. ''I know the rest of the world believe that Voldemort was an evil psychopath, but if that were true he wouldn't have had Deimos!'' He thundered as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the wall.

''I know Orion, and I apologize for that outburst, but you must know that he was still the Darkest Lord this Wizarding Community has ever seen and he will strike fear in everyone's heart. That does not mean that I meant it in a wrong way, Thomas Marvolo Riddle was still a strong man who is worthy of our respect and if he were here he would have bettered his world. Do you think I would be here, standing with a Malfoy if I hadn't believed that?'' His son looked at him as the blond haired male rolled his eyes and kissed his children's foreheads and sent them off to the train. His daughters only smiled and said their goodbye's, but Arte walked away dreamily. Giggling and murmuring about all the animals he would be able to pet when he was at Hogwarts.

''Sometimes I wonder about that boy'' Draco murmured as Orion gave his Fathers and little brother a hug. He smiled at them before leaving as well. Helios was the last to go, he looked back at the reporters that had appeared and then at his Papa. He waved his wand and they smiled as the swell disappeared and he was allowed to step out of the shadows, he also formed a barrier around them so that when the people stormed forward to scream their insults and the French wizard. They hardly paid attention though as the waved goodbye to their eldest son and watched him board the train. Harry and Phoenix sighed as the shouting only got louder and Sirius started crying at the hateful words.

''If you people were so dedicated in bettering our world then you were of insulting and hounding my family you would maybe get somewhere!'' Harry shouted at them as he waved his wand and they were muted. Draco shook his head and moved towards the floo, disappearing in the emerald flames. He was followed by Phoenix who had little Sirius in his arms. Harry glared at the hateful people once more before he disappeared in the floo as well. All he saw was a group of crazed individuals who he had sacrificed himself for.

They were just a bunch of psychotic good for nothings now, and he wasn't the least bit ashamed that he had thought that. After all, the truth hurt.

xXx

Helios was wandering through the Halls, making sure all the students were behaving and the little first years were comfortable and well taken care for. He had promised his Father when he had started Hogwarts that he would look out for abused Muggleborn's. He had been shocked when he had learned that his Uncle's family had been abusive towards his Father, but it explained his desire to make sure that no one was ever treated the same way. After he had made sure that a small group of Muggleborn's were safe in a different compartment and took their names down to send his Father he started to walk towards the back of the train.

''What's a little bastard like you doing in here anyway? Thinking of how you are going to steal someone's riches? Just like your slut mother''

''Get lost Parkinson'' He growled as the older boy jumped and looked back at him, he sneered when he saw the Head Boy badge pinned to his chest. He didn't care who was in the compartment, he hated bullying of any kind. It wasn't fair towards a child to punish them for their parent's sins. He was tired of hearing about how his slut Papa had stolen his Father from his true love, anyone who couldn't see the love between his two Fathers were blind. ''Go before I start handing out detentions, and since it's your last year you probably don't want that stench following you'' He smirked cruelly as the teen scurried away and shouldered violently in the process. He just laughed and looked inside the compartment, smiling when he saw that it was Emrys Weasly.

''Thank you, but I could have handled it myself'' The raven haired teen said as he placed his Potions book on the bench and pet his little Fennec Fox.

''I know, but I do not tolerate bullying in the slightest. It is disgusting and immoral, especially since I know this happens to you a lot'' He said as he stepped inside the compartment and held out his hand to the Fox. The little critter sniffed it first before butting his head against his hand and begged for a scratch. ''He's beautiful, where did you get him?'' He asked as he sat opposite the teen, who had a slight blush forming over his face.

''I-He was a gift to my… He was a gift for Ginny and she didn't want him. So she basically gave him to me and little Vulpecula stays with me full time now'' He said as he scratched behind the large ears and smiled shyly at the attractive man opposite him.

''Papa is allergic to cats, so we weren't allowed to have one. But we do have a Siberian Husky at home, he likes to play outside when it's cold. He's a handful really, he is like a rowdy little boy'' He smiled at the giggle he received, but his attention was caught by the Potions book next to the teen. ''Why are you studying already? It isn't even the first day of school yet'' He asked outraged when he saw that it was indeed a textbook. He only winced when those ocean blue eyes filled with tears and he played with the front cover of the book.

''M-my m-mother has taken to sleeping with the P-Potions Professor so that he could…'' He breathed deeply through his nose and gasped when Helios went down on his knees and cupped his cheeks, wiping away the tears that had started to fall. ''S-She has convinced him that I always c-cheat and n-now I have to study twice as hard because he will mark me wrong no matter what. She's sleeping with people to d-destroy my life'' He began full out sobbing and Helios pulled him into his arms. They sat on the floor of the compartment, Emrys on his lap sobbing his heart out.

That's how Phobos Lancelot Weasly found them a while later, he looked behind him and the others tried to peek in. He stopped them and knocked on the door, Emrys tried to pull away but he was stopped and the blush on his face intensified. He laughed and sat on the bench, his brother Perseus Mordred followed along with twins Lorcan Rey and Lysander Duke Scamandar-Lovegood, He smiled at the two and didn't even pay attention when Emrys stood up and went to sit next to his little Fox again. The creature yawned and fell asleep against his Master, happy with his content aura.

Helios stood up and sat next to the Weasly, smiling down and brushing away the last of the tears.

''Now that, that's over with…'' Phobos said as he smirked and held out his hand. ''My name is Phobos Lancelot, and this is my little brother Perseus Mordred. We are your cousins'' He said happily as he waited for the other teen to shake his hand, his smile disappeared though as the raven haired teen looked down at his hands and back up with tears in his eyes again. ''If you give us that rubbish again about you having to better yourself before you connect with us we will hurt you'' Phobos growled and glared at him.

''They want to connect with you at an almost desperate level. Why don't you allow them in?'' Helios asked as he stared into those beautiful eyes, smiling and brushing his hand over feather soft cheeks again. He couldn't stop himself, and he guessed by the way Emrys closed his eyes every time he enjoyed it as well. Phobos and Perseus stared at each other for a few seconds, shocked by what they were seeing. In all their years of being around the older teen they had never seen him act like this with anyone, they both smiled and hoped this meant that they would find happiness together.

''I-I… I have to make myself better, so that they would want me. I have to be better than my mother so that my family won't see me in her and they would take me in'' He said as he pulled Vulpecula on his lap and petted his head, not looking at anyone in the room.

''Why is he saying that?'' Lysander whispered to his brother who only shook his head and shrugged. ''I mean; why do you not want your family to help you?'' The smaller teen asked as he stared at Emrys. ''They are more than willing to help you. They want to know you, and you keep pushing them away. By the time you have bettered yourself they wouldn't want anything to do with you'' He continued, but stopped when he saw the Emrys was trying to form words, which only caused him to start crying again. ''Oh no please, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to come out hurtful!'' Lysander pleaded as the raven haired boy continued to cry. Helios sighed as he pulled him onto his lap again and allowed the teen to sob for as long as he wanted.

''The Weasly's are a very stubborn family Emrys. I'm sure they won't ever give up in trying to get you into the family'' Lorcan said as he took his brother's hand in his.

''We have been trying since we met Emrys, we will keep trying until you say yes. If you believe that you have to better yourself you do that, we understand. Aunt Ginny hasn't been welcome to the family since we were born, we don't know why but we aren't really _that_ curious. Just remember we will always be there for you, so if you ever need help, we will be there. You have a very big family, if you haven't noticed'' Perseus said as he stood up and touched Emrys shoulder. He left the compartment to go look for some of his friends and smiled when Lorcan and Lysander followed after him. They disappeared inside a compartment, still hand in hand with one another.

''We'll see you Emrys, and if you need any help on some of your subjects we all have something we're good at. Don't be afraid to ask, okay?'' Phobos said as he squeezed his cousins shoulder and smiled at Helios.

He only looked back once into the compartment and smiled when he saw that Helios was once more wiping away tears and whispering reassurances to the younger teen. It seemed that his older friend might have made a chance for himself to be busy. He only hoped that the secret of their life didn't leak out, as it would only cause one massive controversy and scandal.

But as long as they were happy, that's all that counted.

xXx

Helios hummed to himself as the little first years followed after him to the Ravenclaw dorm rooms. They were all chattering happily and looked up at him as if he were their Hero. He hated that these students looked up to him and he hated that some of them already had an idea of who he was, he could feel the eyes on him. Some of them were of loathing and others were of love. He stopped before a portrait of a beautiful young woman. She was reading a book, her long raven hair pulled back into a French braid, she looked up from her book and her mercury eyes scanned the children before her. She sighed and looked at Helios, who also only shook his head.

''What creature walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon and three in the evening?'' She asked as she stared at the students. Many of them looked puzzled, some even looked outraged that she would ask such a thing.

''The password to the dorm will change once a week. You are now in the house of the Eagle, here we pride ourselves on knowledge and smarts, but if you see someone struggle that does not mean you are superior to them. A true Ravenclaw help those in need'' He said as he waved his hand and the portrait opened and the students stepped through.

''I just got into the House for those who are considered smarter than others. That means I'm better than them'' A boy huffed as he stormed inside the common room. Helios only sighed and waved another Prefect over. Someone who had the same complex as the other students, sometimes he didn't even bother trying to explain the true values of a Ravenclaw, just like Amaryllis had given up in Huffelpuff. The stereotypes of the school were just getting worse and worse and it was draining everything out of him. He moved towards the noticed board and looked at the list for students who had offered to tutor. He saw a student's name under Potion and immediately took the quill to add his own name as a tutor. It seemed that Emrys was serious about the Potions help, and he was going to make sure that he passed and that the Professor had nothing to fault him on.

He sighed as he realized he had a letter to write and a betrothal contract to form. He had realized that when he wiped tears from feather soft cheeks and stared into haunted ocean blue eyes that all he wanted to do was kiss those pouting lips. Taste the salt of those tears, and when he noticed the deep blush on those cheeks he knew that those looks Emrys had snuck throughout the years had not been because of hate or disgust. He wanted the teen, and he wanted the whole world to the know that he could easily fall in love with Emrys Weasly.

Now he just had to work for it.

xXx

He hummed as he sat petting his little Fox, the fire was warm and he liked the colors dancing around the surface. He couldn't stop the blush that formed over his cheeks when he thought of how Helios had stared at lips in the train compartment, of how their bodies had slotted together so perfectly and how those strong arms felt around him. He had so _desperately_ wanted to kiss him, had wanted the man to kiss him in return. He sighed as he heard some people gossiping about him not far from where he was sitting, he had grown accustomed to it throughout the years. After all his mother was a famous model, a powerhouse in the Light society…. With a bastard son who was hardly seen by the press.

He hated everything about his mother, he didn't even call her that except for in his head, and he hated her friend as well. Hermione Jean Granger was by far the most disgusting person he had ever met, she was constantly sneering at him, judging him for being born as if he were the _problem_ and it wasn't his _mother_ who had slept around. _He was the problem; he was the reason his mother was like this._ He despised that he was getting the blame for his mother's problems.

''I heard the slut was all over Helios Potter! Can you believe it, I mean he's hot and all and he's going to be very successful but only trash seeks trash'' The girl whispered, making Emrys wince. ''If there were any two people worthy of each other it was them''

''Excuse me Miss, but why are you so rude?'' Nicolas Rowan Zabini said from where he was sitting on a couch. He was surrounded by his First Year peers and a frown was on his young face. ''He's sitting right there and you are speaking of him so blatantly!'' He said as he stood up and glared at the two girls. ''In my world that is not only rude, but it would insure that you would never get a betrothal contract'' He said as he looked towards Emrys. Phobos was sitting in a corner laughing, everyone in the common room had gotten quiet and were looking at the small First Year who had the nerve to stand up to two Seventh Years.

''Please go sleep little one, and let the grownups speak'' One of the girls said sweetly and she waved her hand in a shoo motion. The angry blush that spread over his cheeks made them laugh and they turned to one another again and continued talking about Emrys. When they mentioned Phobos and Nikolas as well it was when the blast hit the wall. They screamed when they saw Nikolas' wand out and an outraged expression on his face.

''You will not speak of me as if you know me Miss. I am not a person you know, nor do you know my friends. You are nothing but a gossiping wench who thinks she knows what's best, but in reality knows nothing at all'' The common room was deadly quiet, the girls were breathing deeply as they stared into unique lavender eyes. ''My papa warned me that if I were to ever join this House I would be surrounded by people who know me best, but some who wouldn't hesitate to stab me in the back. Now you have proven that to me, and to everyone in the room. Why don't you go to bed ma'am as you have proven that you are but a child''

Emrys was gaping openly at the little boy, who was small and petite with shaggy raven hair and unique lavender eyes but at that moment his entire posture screamed Pureblood Lord. He glared down at the girls as they sat dumbstruck by him and what he had just said. Phobos stood up from where he was sitting as the common room remained quiet.

''W-What did you just say to us?'' One of the girls demanded as she stood up from her seat and stalked towards him, he didn't back down and only rose an eyebrow when she sneered at him. He only shook his head and rolled his eyes.

''You heard me Miss, now please go'' He said as he turned and walked towards Emrys, who was laughing into Vulpecula's fur. He sat down and smiled such a cheery smile that the room blinked in shock. They turned back to their friends and continued talking as if nothing had happened, the only ones who still seemed to be reeling were the girls he had insulted. ''Hello, I am Nikolas Rowan Zabini-Longbottom, Heir Lord to the house of Zabini and Longbottom. Would you like to be friends?'' He sounded so sincere and sweet that Emrys couldn't help but smile, he didn't even blink when Phobos put his hand on his shoulder.

''Hello Nikolas Rowan my name is Emrys Aldon Weasly, I am no Heir Lord but I would very much like to be your friend'' He said as he ran his hand through shaggy raven hair and received a sunny smile in return. He allowed Nikolas to run his fingers through Vulpecula's short fur. He looked up at Phobos and when he saw his cousins soft smile he blushed.

It seemed like for the first time in his whole life things were looking up for him.

xXx

Phoenix was laughing with Draco, Ares Basil Lestrange, Magnus Kahlil Craven, Neville August Longbottom-Zabini and Luna Aria Lovegood-Scamandar. They were sitting and eating pastries, talking about their famous husbands and the horror it was to live with them at times. He was taking a sip of his chamomile tea when he saw something out of the corner of his eyes happening on the family tapestry.

''Is something the matter Phoenix?'' Magnus asked as he saw that the man had stopped speaking. All of them turned their heads and gasped when they saw the two names join. It was the same moment Harry decided to storm into the room, papers in his hands.

''Harry, darling?'' Phoenix asked as he turned around to face his husband. The man was pale and he bowed his head in defeat when he saw indeed that a golden line had formed between his son and the child on the tapestry.

''Helios has just flooed me paper work for a betrothal contract that he had drafted last night, he wishes to court Emrys Aldon Weasly and he would like me to speak to Ginerva as soon as possible. He doesn't care if she isn't interested, he says he will bond with him no matter what'' Harry said as he stepped more fully into the room. The others sat shocked, not believing what was coming from his mouth.

''Emrys, Harry isn't that…?''

''My son, the one I had after Ginny raped me…''

xXx

 _ **Dum, Dum, Dum! Thank you for reading, and I hope you guys have enjoyed the first chapter of my new story. I rather like the idea, and it is a fun concept that I have never seen before. I say thank you in advance for the support!**_

 _ **Enjoy your day!**_


End file.
